It Hurts
by Ovieee
Summary: [CHAP END IS UP!] Ditinggalkan orang yang terkasih memang menyakitkan. Apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat berharga bagimu. Dan ini terjadi pada Sehun. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? / This is HunKai Yaoi TWOSHOT [HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It Hurts**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Twoshot**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai**

 **Genre: Drama; Romance; Angst**

 **Disclaimer: Yang pasti mereka milik pribadi dan ceritanya milik Ovie ya.**

 **Summary: Ditinggalkan orang yang terkasih memang menyakitkan. Apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat berharga bagimu. Dan ini terjadi pada Sehun. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 _ **Note: Italic untuk masa lampau, dan non-Italic masa kini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Ruangan yang remang-remang itu menampakkan seonggok manusia yang terdiam. Terdiam cukup lama hingga kau tidak menyadari kalau dia adalah manusia. Setiap hari kegiatannya hanya diam, diam dan diam. Raga yang masih bernyawa itu sudah tidak merasakan tubuhnya. Ia mati rasa. Secara fisik maupun batin.

Sudah dua minggu ia seperti itu. Ia akan bergerak jika ada panggilan alam saja; makan, minum, ke kamar mandi. Itupun jika sudah sangat terpaksa, jika tidak maka ia akan disitu seharian tanpa melakukan apapun. Menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, seperti yang dibilang, seakan tidak bernyawa. Bahkan—calon- ibu mertuanya saja sudah tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk dirinya. Karena setiap hari ia akan mengacuhkan semua orang dan lebih memilih melamunkan sang terkasih.

Ditinggalkan orang yang terkasih memang menyakitkan. Apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat berharga bagimu. Dimana kau akan terbayang-bayang akan senyumnya, tawanya, manja-nya, marahnya, nada merajuknya, semuanya. Semua apapun tentang dia, kau pasti akan terbayang baying jika orang tersebut sudah tidak ada.

Oh Sehun, sebut saja dia Sehun. Orang yang seperti patung itu, dengan wajah pucat ia masih terdiam di atas kasur usangnya—karena sudah lama tidak diganti. Rumah-nya pun penuh debu, didalam kamar itu terasa pengap. Namun tidak baginya, baginya itu baik-baik saja selama itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat mati, menyusul sang terkasih yang sudah bahagia di surga tetapi tidak dengan dirinya yang seperti mayat hidup tapi tidak bergerak.

"Jongin" lirihan selirih angin lalu itu keluar dari bibir pucat nan keringnya. Melirihkan nama Jongin—sang terkasih yang sudah bahagia di surga.

 **.**

" _Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang remaja yang berlari mengejar remaja lain yang bernama Sehun._

" _Uh? A-aku?" Yang bernama Sehun terlihat gelagapan dengan kedatangan yang memanggilnya itu._

" _Tentu saja kau, memang siapa saja yang bernama Sehun disini?" dan diakhiri cibiran dari bibir penuh itu._

" _Umm aku—"_

" _Kau memang jahat, masa ia lelaki semanis aku ditinggalkan sendiri ditempat ini? Ini tempat ramai Sehun! Bagaimana kalau aku diculik!?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat berlebihan. Membuat Sehun terlupakan akan kegugupannya yang tadi. Mereka memang ditempat keramaian. Tepatnya di Lotte World. Dan dia memang ditinggalkan Sehun tadi—saat dirinya ke kamar kecil dan meminta Sehun untuk menunggu._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa diculik Jongin. Memang ada yang mau menculikmu? Bocah kerdil, hitam dan pesek sepertimu?" Sehun sebenarnya hanya bercanda dengan omongannya. Namun yang menanggapi sangat salah._

" _Kau mengataiku kerdil? Hitam? Dan apa itu, pesek?" matanya melotot pada Sehun dengan pose berkacak pinggang. "Baik, aku membencimu kalau begitu" Kemudian berlenggang pergi, membuat Sehun menganga._

" _Jongin!"_

"Hiks…" Sebuah isakan keluar, namun air matanya tidak. Terlalu kering untuk keluar lagi. Itu saat saat mereka baru menjejakkan kaki di tempat yang namanya taman hiburan. Saat itu Sehun sedang ingin membelikan Jongin permen kapas serta balon. Karena Jongin menyukai hal yang berbau _childish._

Setiap hari selalu mengulang memori bahagia itu membuat relung hatinya seakan dicabik cabik dengan ganas. Karena ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi dengan Jongin, tidak akan pernah.

" _Sehun!" Sehun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil._

" _Jongin, ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin sudah berada dihadapannya. Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. (Umur mereka saat itu masih lima belas tahun)_

" _Coba tebak apa yang terjadi?" ucap Jongin sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Sehun, jangan lupakan senyumnya yang kelewat lebar masih setia di wajah polosnya._

 _Sehun bingung, apa yang terjadi? Memangnya ada apa? Dilihatpun tidak ada yang berbeda pada tubuh Jongin, tetap hitam. "Huh? Apa memangnya?" tanya Sehun membuat yang manis mendenguskan napas dengan jengkel._

" _Tebak dulu" balasnya dengan nada merengek, dan Sehun hanya menahan rasa gemasnya._

" _Umm.. Anak anjing baru?" Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun tebak karena Jongin suka dengan nak anjing, bahkan dirumahnya pun ada tiga._

" _Salah! Ishh.. Lagi~"_

" _Memangnya apa? Beritahu saja apa susahnya?" ucap Sehun datar dan Jongin membalas datar wajahnya pada Sehun._

" _Kau tidak asik" rajuknya, tapi hanya sebentar setelah itu senyum kelewat lebarnya kembali pada wajah polosnya. "Ayah membelikanku PS 4!" ucap Jongin kegirangan. Tanpa sadar memeluk Sehun dengan erat, membuat yang dipeluk hanya tegang ditempat. Bukan, bukan tegang karena mendengar Jongin yang dibelikan PS 4. Tapi dia tegang karena telah dipeluk. Dipeluk seorang Kim Jongin, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya._

"Jongin…" Kembali Sehun melirihkan nama yang terkasih. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kepergian yang terkasih sangat fatal efek terhadapnya. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa sang kekasih. Ya, kekasih.

 **.**

" _Jongin" Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat dirinya datang. Membuat kinerja jantung Sehun bertalu-talu melihat senyumannya._

" _Sehun" jawabnya semangat. "Apa yang ada dibelakangmu?" tanyanya lalu celingak-celinguk kearah Sehun yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun Sehun selalu menghidar agar Jongin tidak melihat dan itu sukses membuat Jongin memajukan bibirnya dengan panjang. Lalu kembali duduk pada ayunan disitu._

 _Mereka janjian hari ini, di taman ini. Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabat berharganya itu. Tapi, kata-kata yang sudah Sehun rancang semalaman, dan berlatih semalaman pula sekarang seakan hilang entah kemana. Sehun gugup, ia kehilangan kata-katanya._

 _"Umm. J-Jongin?" panggilnya tak yakin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya meliriknya, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain._

 _"Jongin?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dan dia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan wajah Jongin._

 _"Ap-" Ucapan Jongin terputus saat sebucket bunga telah dihadapannya. Lili putih, kesukaannya. "Kenap—"_

 _"Jongin. Aku tahu ini mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut. Atau juga tidak" kalimat akhirnya mengecil. Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung._

 _Sehun berlutut masih dengan tangan yang memegang bucket bunga. Membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti ini. "S-Sehun. Bangun" Jongin berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang sudah bersimpuh dihadapannya. Jonginpun mau tak mau turun dari ayunannya dan hendak duduk sejajar dengan Sehun. Tapi tubuhnya kembali duduk di ayunan tersebut karena Sehun yang menahan pergerakannya._

 _"Duduk disitu saja" Sehun berujar dengan senyumannya yang sangat tampan. Tanpa disadari Jongin itu membuat pipinya bersemu samar._

 _"Tapi—"_

 _"Ssttt.." Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Jongin. Menyuruhnya agar tidak banyak bicara. "Diam dan dengarkan aku sebelum aku kembali kehilangan kata-kata" Jonginpun hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang berlaku aneh-menurutnya- padanya hari ini._

 _"Jongin. Kau tahu 'kan kita sudah lama bersahabat. Dari umur berapa? Oh sepuluh tahun. Dan sekarang kita sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun. Lama sekali ya" Sehun mendongak menatap wajah kebingungan Jongin._

 _"Jongin. Selama sembilan tahun mengenalmu dengan baik, awalnya aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Karena, ya kau tahu. Tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengan anak miskin sepertiku" Sehun tersenyum perih. Dan Jongin gelisah dalam duduknya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Ada apa memangnya Sehun membicarakan ini ngomong-ngomong?_

 _"Sehun, apa yang kau—"_

 _"Saat itu hanya kau yang mau berteman denganku. Bahkan kau langsung mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuamu. Ibumu juga memberiku beberapa bajumu karena haha, waktu itu bajuku sangat lusuh. Sangat tidak cocok saat memasuki rumahmu yang bagus" Sehun menunduk memandang sepatu sneakers hasil jerih payahnya selama kerja paruh waktu. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca entah kenapa._

 _"Sehun—"_

 _"Jongin, aku tahu ini lancang. Karena sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu dan juga orang tuamu. Kalian semua membiayai hidupku, menyekolahkanku yang sebatang kara ini" Jongin makin tidak enak._

 _"Bangunlah Sehun. Kau—"_

 _"Tidak Jongin. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya" Sehun memberatkan badannya saat Jongin berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya._

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini terlalu lama Jongin" Sehun mendongak lagi memandang Jongin yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Tersenyum sebentar, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada dilututnya._

 _"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Karena barang yang sangat berharga bagiku adalah kau saat ini" Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar perkataan Sehun._

 _Sahabatnya itu mencintainya?_

 _"Aku berharap kau mau jadi bagian hidupku. Menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak-anak kita kelak. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu Jongin. Apapun yang kau mau, aku usahakan bisa memenuhinya. Jadi, maukah kau jadi kekasihku Jongin? Jika iya, maka terima bunga ini dan jika tidak, yaa aku akan membuangnya" Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin yang sudah menitikkan air matanya sedari tadi._

 _"S-Sehun..." Jongin terisak diduduknya. Masih bergeming pada tempatnya, dan senyum Sehun sedikit luntur karena Jongin tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang berarti._

 _"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar aku ingin membuang ini dulu" Sehun berdiri dan berbalik hendak membuang bunga itu namun baru beberapa langkah ia merasakan sesuatu yang erat pada bagian perutnya._

 _Dan ternyata itu tangan Jongin. "K-kenapa kau ingin membuangnya? Aku a-aku belum hix menjawabnya" Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya._

 _"A-apa kau—"_

 _"Ya Sehun. Aku mau, aku mau jadi bagian dari hidupmu. Jadi ibu untuk anak-anak kita kelak. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu" ucap Jongin lantang dipunggung Sehun._

 _"Jongin..."_

 _"Jadi jangan buang bunga itu karena aku menerimamu" Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapan Sehun dan mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Sehun. Tersenyum dengan mata yang masih penuh air mata._

 _ **GREBB**_

 _"Jongin... J-jongin. Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna untukmu. Tapi terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku. Aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun untukmu" Sehun memeluk Jongin dan ikut menangis di bahu kekasih barunya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengulang kata-katanya dengan berbisik dibahu Jongin. Menunjukkan kalau perasaannya begitu besar terhadapnya._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun" Jongin memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan dari pengunjung di taman itu. Yang penting mereka bahagia._

 _"Ayo kerumah! Kita akan memberitahu ini pada mereka" Jongin berucap semangat saat melepaskan pelukannya._

"Hiks... Jongin" Dirinya hendak meraung saat mengingat itu. Namun terhenti saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Sehun. Sayang, apa yang terjadi hm?" Itu ibunya Jongin. Sudah kegiatan rutin baginya ke rumah yang dibelikannya untuk Sehun ini. Walaupun kecil, toh Sehun juga tinggal sendiri—Itu kata Sehun dulu saat hendak dibelikan rumah oleh orang tuanya Jongin.

Ibunya Jongin bertanya saat ia memasuki kamar melihat Sehun yang seperti hendak berteriak. Tapi tidak jadi, mungkin karena dirinya memasuki kamar itu.

"Sehun. Jangan seperti ini terus nak. Biarkanlah Jongin tenang di alam sana dengan kita yang merelakan kepergiannya" Ibunya Jongin memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun. "Besok Sehun tinggal dirumah ibu ya. Biar ibu bisa menjaga Sehun dan Sehun makan dengan teratur" Ibunya Jongin berujar dengan meraba-raba tangan Sehun yang seakan tulang semua.

"I-Ibu" Setelah sangat lama dirinya tidak berbicara pada wanita paruh baya itu. Akhirnya ia angkat suara. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum haru karena dapat mendengar suara anaknya lagi walaupun serak.

"Iya. Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu dengan semangat. "Sehun minum dulu ya. Ibu bawakan air untuk Sehuniie" wanita tersebut menyerahkan gelas yang diambilnya di nakas ke depan mulut Sehun yang sudah dianggapnya anak tersebut.

"Jongin. Sudah minum belum bu?" Wanita itu tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Secinta itukah Sehun terhadap putranya sampai-sampai ditanyai seperti itu padahal dia sendiri tahu kalau Jongin sudah tidak ada disini.

"Iya. Jongin sudah minum. Sekarang Sehuniie yang minum lagi" Entah yang keberapa kalinya, wanita tersebut berbohong pada Sehun agar mau memasukkan sesuatu yang bergizi pada tubuhnya. "Nah, Sehuniie waktunya makan. Ayo buka mulutnya" wanita itu menyuapkan sesendok bubur didepan bibir Sehun. Dan seperti biasanya, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya agar makanan tersebut tidak tertelan olehnya.

"Sehun tidak mau makan"

"Kalau Sehuniie tidak mau makan nanti sakit bagaimana?" Ibunya Jongin tetap bersihkekeuh mengarahkan sendoknya kearah mulut Sehun, namun apa daya jika yang punya mulut tetap memalingkan wajahnya terus menerus.

"Sehun tidak mau makan bu! Sehun tidak mau makan!" Ibunya Jongin tercekat mendengar teriakan Sehun. Baru kali ini Sehun meneriakinya demikian. Bukan masalah Sehun yang meneriakinya, tetapi makna teriakan itu. Sarat akan kefrustasian. "Biar saja Sehun sakit jadi Sehun bisa nyusul Jongin disana!" Segera saja wanita paruh baya tersebut memeluk Sehun erat. Tak menyangka anaknya bakal berujar demikian.

"Sehun. Ya Tuhan, jangan berbicara seperti itu nak. Tidak baik" ucap wanita itu dengan takut. Ia takut, takut akan kehilangan putra satunya ini. Walaupun Sehun bukan anak kandungnya, ia sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak jika Sehun tinggal dengannya mulai umur sepuluh tahun, tepat saat Jongin mengenalkan Sehun padanya dan suaminya. Dan Jongin juga yang menyuruhnya agar Sehun tinggal dirumahnya, karena Jongin bilang Sehun tidak punya tempat tinggal.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi Sehuniie. Ibu takut, ibu takut kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup ibu kehilangan Jongin, jadi kau jangan coba-coba menghilang dari ibu. Mengerti?" Wanita itu sudah berurai air mata saat mengucapkannya, sembari memeluk Sehun dan menyatukan dahinya.

Sehun hanya diam. Diam tak merespon. Pandangannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kosong dan hampa. Seakan tak ada apa-apa lagi disitu. Ia juga mendengarkan apa yang ibunya Jongin ucapkan itu cukup membuat hatinya tersentuh. Namun mati rasanya selama ini seakan mengalahkan semuanya. Ia juga dapat melihat wajah wanita tersebut. Dan tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap permukaan wajahnya membuat wajahnya yang diusap tersentak.

"Sehuniie"

"Ibu jangan menangis" Ucap Sehun masih dengan mengusap wajah wanita itu dan sedikit tersenyum. Wanita itu saja sampai tertegun melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyum anaknya yang ini. Sejak saat itu, ia sudah tidak melihat senyumnya. Sejak saat itu, hanya ada wajah murung dan sedih yang didapatnya.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak menangis sayang. Sehuniie ikut ibu ya. Kerumah, disana ayah sudah menunggu" Sehun tersenyum lagi. Dan ibunya tersenyum senang.

"Iya. Sehun akan kerumah. Tapi besok saja ya bu" Ibunya mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja sayang. Ayah sudah menunggu disana. Kita bisa makan malam bersama malam ini" ucap ibunya lagi.

"Sehun ingin membersihkan rumah dahulu. Lalu Sehun akan segera kesana besok" Entahlah, ada apa dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba waras seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Ibu tunggu besok pagi dirumah, jika perlu sesuatu tinggal telepon saja ibu. Sekarang Sehuniie makan dulu ya" Ibunya kembali menyendokkan bubur itu didepan bibir Sehun. Hanya bubur yang dapat Sehun makan sekarang mengingat perutnya kosong sama sekali dan itu tidak memungkinkan untuk memakan makanan berat.

"Tunggu. Apa Jongin sudah makan juga disana?"

Tanya Sehun sedikit dapat memandang ibunya dengan tatapan tidak kosong. Namun wajahnya tentu saja masih sangat pucat serta kantung mata yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sudah. Jongin sudah makan disana karena ini sudah lewat jam makan siang sayang. Sekarang buka mulutnya" Ibunya hanya dapat tersenyum getir.

"Tunggu" Lagi-lagi Sehun menjauhkan sendok itu dari depan bibirnya kemudian mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada. Berdoa. "Tuhan. Jaga Jongin disana hingga aku datang menghampirinya. Jongin jangan nakal dan jaga diri baik-baik. Makan yang banyak agar kau sehat selalu. Sehun disini menyayangimu. Oh ya, ayah dan ibu juga. Amin" Ibunya hanya memandang haru hendak menitikkan air mata jika tidak melihat anaknya yang membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

 **.**

 _"Sehuniie~!" Sehun merasakan pelukan pada perutnya. Dan itu Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Hei. Ada apa hm? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang pegang apa. Nanti kalau aku salah potong pohon bonsai nya bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ayah" ucap Sehun menoleh kebelakang mendapati kekasihnya sedang menggesekkan pipinya dipunggungnya, jangan lupakan ditangannya ada gunting taman. Lalu memelan di kalimat akhir—berbisik._

 _"Kau salah memotong bosainya?" Tanya Jongin sedikit mendongak agar manik mereka bertemu satu sama lain._

 _"M-hmm. Hampir"_

 _"AYAH! SEHUNIIE HAMPIR hmmphtt—" Sehun membekap mulut ember kekasihnya itu dengan telapak lebarnya._

 _Saat ini Sehun memang menemani—calon- ayah mertuanya itu untuk merapikan pohon-pohon bonsai yang mulai tidak teratur bentuknya tersebut. Ia tidak salah potong asal kalian tahu saja. Ia hanya terkejut saat Jongin memeluknya dan memekikan namanya lalu HAMPIR salah potong pada pohon bonsai tersebut. Hampir bukan berarti terpotong 'kan?_

 _"Jongin. Aku tidak memotongnya. Itu hanya hampir Jongin, hanya hampir" bisiknya pada sang kekasih ember itu. Ember ember, tapi ia sangat mencintainya._

 _"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada ayah dengan satu syarat" Kedua tangan Jongin bersendekap._

 _"Apa?"_

 _ **Tuk Tuk**_

 _Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada bibir tebalnya. "Cium aku" kemudian wajahnya berhiaskan senyuman polos. Sehun tentu saja tidak menolak._

 _ **Chup**_

 _"Nah sud—"_

 _"Aduuhhh mata ayah ternodai" mereka berdua sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan mendapati ayahnya sudah berlagak menutup kedua matanya. Membuat Jongin merengut lucu dan Sehun yang mati kutu._

 _"Ayah mengganggu saja. Aku kan sedang bermesraan dengan Sehuniie" Lalu Jongin memeluk Sehun seakan-akan Sehub akan lari darinya. "Iya 'kan Sehuniie?" sambungnya mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Sehun jadi salah tingkah sendiri._

 _"Ung.."_

 _"Haha.. Sudahlah tidak perlu malu seperti itu Sehun. Ayo masuk, ibu sudah berteriak daritadi memanggil. Tapi kalian terlalu asik" Ayah Jongin berlalu masuk sambil terkekeh dan geleng-geleng kepala._

 _"Sehuniie~ Suapi aku ya" ucap Jongin memandang Sehun yang sudah hendak memasukkan nasinya kedalam mulut, lalu ia membatalkannya._

 _"Kau kan bisa sendiri Jongin. Sehun juga butuh makan" jawab ibunya dengan datar._

 _"Ah tidak kok bu. Ayo sini buka mulutmu" Sehun mengarahkan sendoknya kehadapan Jongin._

 _"Tunggu" dan Sehun tertahan melihat Jongin mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada. "Tuhan. Ini berkah bagimu pada kami dan kami sangat menyukuri apa yang engkau berikan. Dengan ini Jongin berdoa, sehatkanlah Sehuniie, ibu dan ayah. Jongin disini menyayangi kalian. Amin" Ketiga orang disana sempat tertegun dengan doa Jongin. Namun setelahnya kembali tersadar saar mendengar celetukan Jongin yang lucu. "Masakan ibu memang paling luar biasa!" Dan terciptalah suasana hangat disana._

"Ibu pulang dulu. Sebagian rumah sudah ibu bersihkan. Dan jangan lupa besok untuk kerumah. Ibu menunggumu dan Ibu mencintaimu" Ibunya berbisik ditelinga sang anak yang tengah terlelap. Setelah makan tadi Sehun disuruh ibunya untuk tidur dan ia hanya menurutinya dengan patuh tanpa membantah. Walaupun umurnya sudah hampir dua-puluh-satu. Ia tetap dimanja, apalagi jika ada Jongin. Mengingat Jongin, membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum miris.

Ia tak menyangka kalau anak semata wayangnya akan mendahuluinya seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada yang disalahkan disini, karena Tuhan sudah menuliskan garis takdirnya.

 **BLAM**

Setelah terdengar pintu ditutup Sehun membuka matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tidur. Dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak ada Jongin disisinya.

Ia termenung cukup lama. Memutar beberapa kali ucapan cinta dari ibunya tersebut. Dan tiba saat nya. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang berada di bawah bantalnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

 **KREEKK**

 **Itu Cutter**

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oii.. Ovie bawain HunKai lagee niihh.. Ntah kenapa bikin yang galau galau-an. Hiks, kalian udah pada nge-feel gak tuh sih alur ff ini?**

 **Ovie ngetik ini agak senyum-senyum aja pas bagian2 plesbek-nya HunKai haha. Tapi tunggu aja ye chapter dua HunKai nya pada kemana dengan Sehun yang megang cutter, duh. Sehun mau ngapain cobaaa~**

 **Yang udah baca tinggalkan jejak pleas-eu~**

 **Banyak review, fast update!**

 **Salam**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It Hurts**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Rated: T**

 **Leght: Twoshot**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai**

 **Genre: Drama; Romance; Angst**

 **Disclaimer: Yang pasti mereka milik pribadi dan ceritanya milik Ovie ya.**

 **Summary: Ditinggalkan orang yang terkasih memang menyakitkan. Apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat berharga bagimu. Dan ini terjadi pada Sehun. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 _ **Note: Italic untuk masa lampau, dan non-Italic masa kini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 _ **CTAK**_

 _ **Aww!**_

 _"Jongin, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang duduk di meja makan dengan Jongin yang sedang memotong sayur sayuran untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Mereka sekarang berada dirumah yang dibelikan kedua orang tua Jongin._

 _"Shh.. Jariku teriris Sehuniie" Lantas Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri sang kekasih yang sedang meringis kesakitan._

 _Saat berada di samping Jongin, Sehun langsung meraih tangannya dan memasukkan jari Jongin yang berdarah kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap hisapnya sebentar sampai darah tersebut tidak keluar lagi._

 _"Nah sudah tidak berdarah lagi" ucap Sehun saat mengeluarkan jari Jongin dari dalam mulutnya. Dan saat itu juga pipi Jongin memerah sempurna._

 _ **BRUKK**_

 _"Hey ada apa?" Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Jarinya dimainkan satu sama lain dipunggung Sehun._

 _Tak lama Jongin mendongak. Menatap dalam mata kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum, tak menyangka kalau sahabat kecilnya ini juga mencintainya. Yang jujur, bahwa Jongin juga mencintai Sehun sebenarnya. Mengusap pipi Sehun sebentar sambil tersenyum. Lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun agar mendekat padanya. Tak lama tautanpun terjadi antara dua belah bibir yang berbeda volume itu. Menciptakan nada erotis yang membuat siapa saja bergairah._

 _"Unggh.." Jongin melenguh saat Sehun dengan lihai mempermainkan lidahnya. Jongin yang tak mau kalah pun membalas dengan melilit-lilit kan lidahnya di lidah Sehun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun yang berkuasa._

 _"Ahh Sehunnhh" Jongin mendesah saat Sehun meremas pantatnya dengan sensual. "Ahhh Sehummpht—"_

 _"Cpk!"_

 _"Sshh"_

 _Lenguhan serta desisan terjadi di dapur tersebut yang langsung berpindah entah bagaimana caranya kedalam kamar. Dan selama beberapa jam rumah yang sepi tersebut hanya berisikan desah, desis, lenguhan, kecipak, serta nada memohon dan juga erangan memnuhi rumah tersebut. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh salah satunya kalau itu adalah bercinta mereka untuk yang pertama dan terakhir._

 _Sedangkan yang manis hanya dapat menahan sesak didadanya dan menahan air matanya saat kekasihnya membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang sangat dalam._

"Jongin..." Lagi, Sehun melirihkan nama Jongin sembari memainkan cutter yang ada ditangannya. Tak lama Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

 **.**

 _ **BRUKK**_

 _Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan televisi mengernyit mendengar bunyi jatuh itu._

 _"Jongin. Bunyi apa itu?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Kernyitannya semakin dalam saat Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan-nya, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menghampiri dadanya. Sehun bangkit menuju dapur. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jongin yang didekat kounter jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Jongin!" teriaknya panik segera menghampiri sang kekasih yang wajahnya sangat pucat._

 _"Jongin! Jongin bangunlah sayang!" Ujarnya kalut dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongin._

 _Setelah lama tak mendapat respon. Sehun yang sudah berurai air mata tersebut segera saja membawa Jongin menuju mobil milik Jongin yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Menuju rumah sakit._

 _Didalam mobil Sehun terus saja berkomat-kamit dan sesekali wajahnya melirik Jongin yang berada disebelahnya, yang mana wajah Jongin sangat tenang namun pucat. Semakin membuat hati Sehun tercabik-cabik. Tidak boleh ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin, batinnya._

 _._

 _"Sehun!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggil namanya dengan panik. "Ada apa dengan Jongin?" tanya orang tersebut saat sudah berada didepan Sehun._

 _"Sehun.. Sehun tidak tahu bu. Jongin saat itu sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi jatuh. Yang... Yang ternyata, i-itu.. Bu" Ibunya-Jongin- segera saja memeluk Sehun dengan erat kala Sehun yang kalut tak dapat berbicara dengan baik. "B-Bu.. Sehun.. Sehun takut.. Jongin... Bu, Jongin.."_

 _"Ssttt... Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Jongin, kau tenang saja ya" ucap ibunya dengan lembut pada Sehun yang sudah menangis sesegukan dibahunya. Wanita tersebut kemudian memandang pria paruh baya—suaminya- disampingnya dengan tatapan sendu._

"Sehun tidak akan tenang jika Jongin masih didalam sana waktu itu bu" Sehun terkekeh lirih diduduknya saat mengingat potongan tersebut. Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan cutter yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sehun celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu. Saat tidak menemukannya, dengan terpaksa ia berdiri menuju meja belajarnya yang sebelumnya hendal terjatuh karena kakinya terkejut setelah sekian lama tidak digunakan.

Sehun mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan ia kembali duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

 **.**

 _"Siapa keluarga dari Kim Jongin?" Sehun menoleh cepat kearah dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU tersebut._

 _"Saya. Dok saya kakak-nya" ucap Sehun, karena kedua orang tua Jongin sedang menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk membelikan Sehun sarapan katanya._

 _"Mari ikut saya"_

 _"Ada apa dok? Ada sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin?" tanya Sehun langsung saat baru saja duduk diruangan dokter tersebut._

 _"Begini. Sebelumnya, apa benar anda kakaknya Jongin?" tanya dokter tersebut menatap Sehun dengan tersenyum. Membuat Sehun salah tingkah. "Tidak apa. Saya tahu, anda kekasihnya"_

 _Sehun terkejut. "Bagaimana—"_

 _"Sudahlah. Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu. Jongin, dia—" Melihat raut dokter yang serius, Sehunpun merubah mimiknya sama. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegub dengan kencang mendengar perkataan yang menggantung dari dokter tersebut._

 _"Sebenarnya dia adalah pasien saya disini. Saya juga tahu kalau ia menyembunyikan ini dari anda. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, diluar tadi saya tidak melihat adanya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim" Belum apa-apa jantung Sehun semakin kencang degubnya. Jongin pasien? Jongin sakit apa? batinnya lagi._

 _"Kita harus segera bertindak"_

 _"B-bertindak? Maksud dokter apa? J-jongin pasien dokter? Jongin sakit apa dok?" keluarlah sudah pertanyaan Sehun. Membuat dokter tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum kecil._

 _"Kita harus cepat bertindak. Jongin membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya. Karena semakin hari semakin lemah"_

 _"D-donor jantung? Kenapa Jongin butuh donor jantung?" Oh, sepertinya otak genius Sehun tengah blank sekarang. Ia tak dapat mencerna dengan baik kalimat demi kalimat yang dokter muda itu katakan._

 _Dokter tersebut menghela napas sebentar. "Dia mengidap gagal jantung stadium akhir"_

 _ **JDERR**_

 _Sehun tersentak kebelakang saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Jongin mengidap gagal jantung? Kekasihnya mengidap gagal jantung? Kenapa Sehun baru mengetahuinya? Dan kenapa harus Jongin yang mengidap penyakit mematikan tersebut?_

 _"Jongin mengidap gagal jantung?" Sehun berujar lirih dengan pandangan kosong. Dokter tersebut hanya diam, ia tahu Sehun sedang syok. Dan ia merutuki mulutnya, seharusnya ia diam saja tidak mengatakan hal itu sesuai yang sudah dipesankan Jongin._

 _"Tidak. Jongin.. Tidak boleh.. Jongin!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah luar, dan ternyata saat membuka pintu sudah ada ayah dan ibunya Jongin yang berdiri disana memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Mereka terlambat ternyata. Sehun sudah tahu._

"Tunggu aku Jongin"

 **.**

" _Jongin!" Sehun memekik saat sudah dapat menerobos para perawat yang menahannya di depan ruang ICU bahwa tidak ada yang boleh masuk._

" _Jongin" lirihnya. Menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan sebuah infuse sudah menancap di tangannya. Wajah pucatnya serta wajah damainya membuat hati Sehun bagai teriris. Ia tak menyangka sang kekasih menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari dirinya._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Jika Sehun tahu dari awal kan ia bisa berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari donor jantung untuk Jongin. Dan tidak sampai Jongin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin dan sangat tidak ingin kehilangan permata hatinya._

" _Jongin, bangun" Sehun berbisik di telinga Jongin dengan nada bergetar, bahkan air matanya sudah jatuh dari tadi. "Jongin, bangun sayang." Bisiknya lagi. Kedua orang tua Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat terdiam ditempat dengan Ibunya yang berada dipelukan ayahnya—menangis._

"Jongin, aku akan menyusulmu"

 **.**

 _Masih sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Jongin tak sadarkan diri. Ia sudah dipindahkan diruang rawat inap. Sehunpun sama, seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Kegiatannya hanya mengamati Jongin dalam diam tanpa mau beranjak se-sentipun dari Jongin. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah berusaha memberitahu Sehun untuk melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya; kuliah, bekerja, makan, minum, dan membersihkan diri. Namun apa yang dikatakan Sehun? Sehun berkata; 'Sehun hanya ingin disamping Jongin'. Dan kedua orang tuanya hanya dapat menatap miris kedua anaknya._

 _Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Jongin tersentak saat mendapat pergerakan dari telapak yang digenggamnya. "Jongin!?" tanya-nya antusias. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya yang ada dikamar Jongin. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja pulang, ingin membawakan Sehun makanan katanya, padahal Sehun sendiri tidak pernah menyentuh makanannya._

 _Dan betapa senangnya hati Sehun saat manik hitam tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menatap dirinya dengan sayu dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Jongin. Akhirnya kau sadar" Sehun berucap semangat dan tanpa sadar memeluk Jongin dengan erat, jangan lupakan kecupan demi kecupan yang diterimanya dari Sehun dipipinya. Membuat yang dipeluk dan dicium hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Sehun dengan sayang._

" _Se-hun" Sehun menegakkan badannya saat sang kekasih memanggilnya dengan serak. "Ha-us" sambungnya._

" _Ah, ini. Minumlah" Sehun mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di nakas. Jongin menegakkan kepalanya dibantu Sehun untuk meminumnya._

" _Terimakasih" ucapnya lemah pada Sehun yang tengah menaruh kembali gelas tersebut._

" _Sudah kewajibanku Jongin sayang" jawab Sehun tersenyum kecil pada Jongin. Ini adalah senyuman pertamanya sejak Jongin pingsan waktu itu. "Jongin?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Sehun lirih menatap dalam manik hitan yang terkasih. Sedangkan yang terkasih hanya tersenyum kecil._

" _Jongin" panggil Sehun lagi saat Jongin hanya diam dan tersenyum padanya._

" _Aku takut Sehuniie marah. Aku takut Sehuniie merasa terbebani. Aku takut—" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Sehun masih dengan tersenyum. "Aku takut Sehuniie meninggalkanku" Sehun terbelalak._

" _Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Itu tidak benar. Tapi aku marah padamu karena sudah menyembunyikan ini semua. Seharusnya aku tahu, seharusnya aku mengetahui semua tentangmu Jongin. Tapi— tapi memang dasarnya aku tidak berguna hingga hal yang seperti ini aku tidak—" Ucapan Sehun terputus saat Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tidak ter-infus._

" _Sehuniie bukannya tidak berguna. Sehuniie berguna, bahkan sangat berharga bagiku. Maka dari itu aku takut Sehuniie meninggalkanku kalau Sehuniie mengetahui ini. Maafkan aku yang membuat Sehuniie marah" ucap Jongin dengan menyesal. Sehun kembali merengkuh tubuh ringkih tersebut._

" _Maaf. Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" Mereka larut dalam tangis masing-masing. Sehun yang takut akan ditinggalkan oleh Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin yang menangisi dirinya yang sangat tidak berguna, cepat atau lambat penyakitnya ini akan menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sisi Sehun. Tidak menyadari didepan pintu sudah ada kedua orang tuanya yang memandang mereka dengan penuh luka._

 _Tidak menyangka keluarga bahagia mereka berakhir seperti ini._

Sehun menulis beberapa kata dikertas yang ia ambil dengan menuliskannya besar-besar hingga kertas tersebut penuh dengan lima kata saja. Dikertas yang satunya ia tulis begitu juga. Kertas yang satu ia taruh di nakas dan yang satunya disamping dia tiduran sekarang.

"Ibu, ayah, Sehun mencintai kalian. Maafkan Sehun"

 **CRASH**

 **.**

 _ **Piiiippppp.**_

" _Lakukan sesuatu dokter!"_

" _Kami akan berusaha"_

 _ **Piiiiiiiippppppp.**_

" _Dokter!"_

 _ **Piipp…**_

 _ **Tiik..**_

 _ **Tiikk..**_

 _ **Tik..**_

" _Jantung kembali dok!"_

" _Jongin!" Sehun berhambur pada Jongin yang jantungnya sudah kembali. Saat ini ruangan sangat mencekam dimana Jongin tengah meregang nyawa dengan jantung yang sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ibu dan ayahnya hanya dapat menangis di samping kanan Jongin dengan Sehun. Dan disebelah kiri para dokter dan juga perawat yang menangani Jongin._

" _Jongin. Sayang, buka matamu" lirih Sehun bergetar._

" _Se-hun" akhirnya setelah lama hening Jongin membuka suara dengan lebih kecil. Namun karena Sehun yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jongin, jadi hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya._

" _Iya, ada apa sayang. Katakan apa yang yang Jongin inginkan" semua orang yang mendengar Sehun berujar hanya dapat memandangnya dengan perih._

" _Se-hun"_

 _ **Tiikk**_

" _Iya, ada apa?"_

 _ **Tiikk**_

 _Jongin menatap Sehun yang berlinang air mata. Ia tersenyum kemudian berusaha dengan susah payah untuk mengangkat tangannya. Setelah berhasil, ia menyapu permukaan wajah Sehun yang penuh air mata. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menyapu wajah Sehun, dirinya-lah yang mengeluarkan. Membuat Sehun turut menggerakkan jarinya yang berada diwajah Jongin untuk menyapu air matanya._

 _Ibunya yang melihat itu hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada ayahnya. Tak sanggup untuk melihat putranya yang tengah berjuang untuk hidup._

" _Jangan menangis. Haa~" Jongin berujar dengan diakhiri menarik napas dengan susah._

" _Tidak, Sehuniie tidak menangis. Sehuniie tidak menangis kalau Jongin mau bertahan untuk Sehuniie, ibu dan ayah" nada Sehun masih bergetar. Air matanya semakin deras keluar membuat tangan Jongin yang berada dipipinya basah._

" _Jongin tidak bisa janji karena tidak ada pendonor" jawab Jongin lemah masih dengan tersenyum pada Sehun, namun air matanya turut keluar karena melihat Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya menangis serta terisak._

" _Kalau begitu pakai jantung Sehuniie. Sehuniie rela asal Jongin bertahan" Sehun mendongak untuk melihat para dokter dihadapannya. "Pakai jantung saya untuk Jongin dokter. Saya akan memberikannya pada Jongin!" ucapnya lantang. Ibu dan ayahnya pun sampai terkaget. Apalagi Jongin._

" _T-tapi"_

" _Aku tidak menerima penolakan dokter!" teriaknya._

" _T-tapi jantung anda tidak bisa. Jantung anda tidak cocok dengan Jongin"_

" _Aku tidak peduli. Pakai jantungku untuk Jongin dokter!" Sehun kembali berteriak. Membuat ayahnya melepaskan pelukan ibunya sebentar dan menenangkan Sehun yang sedang dilanda amarah. Lalu ayahnya memandang dokter tersebut dengan pandangan minta penjelasan._

" _M-maaf tuan. Tapi Sehun sudah mencoba untuk mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Jongin. Namun setelah kami periksa, DNA mereka tidak cocok. Dan apabila itu dipaksakan akan berbuat fatal bagi Jongin" dokter tersebut menjelaskan dengan gugup. Tapi yang dijelaskannya memang benar. Sehun pernah memeriksakan jantungnya untuk di dionorkan pada Jongin. Tapi sayang seribu sayang jantung Sehun tidak cocok dengan Jongin._

" _Tenangkan dirimu nak" tenang ayahnya memeluk Sehun._

" _Se-hun" Seketika Sehun terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ayah lalu menuju Jongin dengan tergesa._

" _Iya, ada apa hm?"_

" _Tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku tidak apa" ucapnya. Sehun hanya diam memandang kekasihnya itu dalam diam. "Aku hanya Sehuniie mendengarkanku kali ini" Kembali Jongin menarik napasnya susah, ia sudah beberapa kali ditawari perawat untuk memakan oksigen, namun dirinya selalu menolak._

" _Sehuniie cium aku" pintanya. Sehun hanya mematung, disini banyak orang, tentu saja dia malu._

" _J-jongin"_

" _Tidak apa, ayo cium aku" semua orang yang disitu tentu saja mendengar suara Jongin yang hanya lirihan, karena ruangan tersebut sangat hening. Dan mereka hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya entah kemana asal jangan kearah Jongin dan Sehun._

 _Dengan perlahan Sehun menuruti ucapan Jongin. Sebelum ia menyentuh bibir penuh milik Jongin, ia sempat mendengar Jongin yang mengucapkan; "Berbahagialah, Aku mencintaimu Sehun" bersamaan dengan setetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata indah milik Jongin yang tertutup._

 _Lumatan demi lumatan tercipta disana, tanpa kecipak dan juga lenguhan. Ciuman tersebut sangat dalam hingga tidak menampakkan celah se-titik pun. Sehun dapat merasakan Jongin yang membalas lumatannya dengan pelan._

 _Saat Sehun sudah merasa cukup akan ciuman tersebut, Jongin malah menahan tengkuknya agar tautan mereka tetap bersatu. Sehun hanya dapat mengernyit namun tetap menuruti apa yang dikehendaki Jongin._

 _Lama mereka masih menautkan bibir tersebut sampai Sehun merasakan kelonggaran ditengkuk serta ciumannya tidak terbalas lagi. Dan akhirnya sebelah tangan Jongin yang bertengger indah dilehernya terjatuh dengan sendirinya, saat itulah Sehun langsung melepaskan tautannya hingga meninggalkan kecipak yang sangat nyaring._

" _Jongin!" Sehun berucap dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin pelan. Dokter yang tersadarpun segera men-check keadaan Jongin. Pendeteksi jantung masih cukup berfungsi hingga—_

 _ **Piiiippppppppppppp**_

" _Jongin!" pekiknya lagi, kali ini dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin. Dan tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jongin. Ibunya yang mendengar tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, menangis dan menangis terus sampai kesadarannya hilang. Ayahnya kalut dengan istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri, ia segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan meletakkannya di sofa yang ada disana. Salah satu perawat yang melihat itu mendekatinya dan mencoba agar ibunya sadarkan diri._

" _Jongin! Jongin jangan tinggalkan aku Jongin…" Sehun meraung memeluk Jongin dan wajah mereka sejajar._

" _Jongin bangun!" Sehun mengecup-ngecup bibir Jongin yang sudah dingin tersebut. Dan wajah damai Jongin sekarang sangat tidak membantu Sehun untuk menenangkan dirinya._

" _Jongin, bangun sayang"_

" _Maafkan kami tuan. Kami tidak dapat—"_

" _Kalian dapat! Cepat selamatkan Jongin!" Sehun berteriak pada dokter yang sedang berbicara pada ayahnya itu._

" _T-tapi—"_

" _Kalian dapat! Jongin bertahan sayang! Cepat selamatkan Jongin! Apa yang kalian tunggu huh!?" Teriak Sehun lagi. Ayahnya dengan cepat kearah Sehun dan memeluk anaknya tersebut dengan erat._

" _Tidak Sehun, jangan memaksakan diri. Jongin sudah tiada"_

" _Tidak ayah, Jongin masih ada" sanggahnya. Kemudian berbalik pada Jongin yang sudah menutup matanya rapat "Kau masih disitu kan sayang?" tanyanya masih dalam pelukan ayahnya._

" _Katakan padaku kalau kau masih disitu Jongin!" teriaknya lagi._

" _Jangan memaksakan diri Sehun. Sudah…" bisik ayahnya tepat ditelinga Jongin._

" _Jongin masih ada yah" kemudian Sehun menangis pilu di pelukan ayahnya._

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpamu Jongin. Tunggu aku" Setelah memotong urat nadinya memakai cutter tersebut Sehun tersenyum disela-sela dirinya yang meringis.

"Maafkan Sehun bu, ayah, Sehun menyayangi kalian" Dan akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya perlahan.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, disudut ruangan ada sosok transparan yang memandangnya dengan iba hampir menitikkan air mata. "Kau tidak usah melakukan itu seharusnya Sehuniie. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, aku akan menunggumu disini" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Itu Jongin.

 **Besoknya di kediaman keluarga Kim.**

"Sayang, Sehun kenapa lama sekali ya? Ini sudah sore" Nyonya rumah duduk dengan gelisah di sofa-nya yang disampingnya ada suaminya.

"Sebentar lagi" tenang tuan rumah tersebut kepada istrinya. Itu kedua orang tua Jongin, yang menunggu kedatangan Sehun hingga sore hari.

"Tapi ini sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahnya saja?" Tuan rumah yang sebenarnya sudah dilingkupi rasa tidak enakpun hanya mengangguk.

Dan sampai disana. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat rumah anaknya yang di kerumuni oleh tetangga serta ada mobil polisi dan juga ambulance.

Mereka berdua tanpa bertanya dan melihat sekitar, langsung menerobos rumah tersebut dan melewati garis polisi yang berada didepan pintu. Sempat terjadi keributan karena hal tersebut, namun setelah dijelaskan Tuan Kim, mereka pun hanya mengangguk. Nyonya Kim sedari tadi sudah duluan untuk memeriksa dimana dikamar anaknya tersebut ada beberapa polisi dan juga tim medis.

Saat melihat siapa yang ada diatas kasurnya betapa ia ingin menangis sekarang. Disana, anaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah disekitarnya. Membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Para polisi dan tim medis yang mendengar bunyi jatuh pun berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat wanita paruh baya sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"Nyonya, apa yang nyonya lakukan disini? Anda sebaiknya keluar" ucap salah satu polisi dengan sopan dna berusaha membangunkan wanita tersebut.

"Sehun" lirihnya tidak percaya.

"Anda mengenal—"

"YA TUHAN SEHUN! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN IBU NAK?" Ibunya berucap histeris dan langsung berhambur kearah kasur. Tak peduli bajunya yang merah akibat darah, ia memeluk anaknya dengan erat dan menyingkap poni Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya yang sudah damai. Polisi serta tim medis yang berada disitu hanya diam memandang wanita tersebut yang menangis.

"Sehun…" Satu lagi, membuat semua yang disitu membalikkan badannya kecuali nyonya Kim. Tuan Kim sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sehun.. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ibu nak. Sehun! Bangun!" Ibunya berucap tegas, namun masih terdengar nada bergetarnya. Semua orang yang ada disitu tiba-tiba menahan tangis saat mendengar ucapan nyonya Kim.

"Tuan, kami butuh penjelasan dari anda" salah satu polisi yang lumayan tinggi mendekat padanya dan berujar sopan.

"Hah?" tuan Kim hanya dapat menjawab seperti itu.

"Kami butuh anda karena anda orang tuanya disini. Bukan begitu?" tanya polisi yang satunya lagi. Agak lebih pendek dari polisi yang mendekat pertama.

"Sehun?" ucap tuan Kim saat melihat polisi kedua. Yang agak pendek. Polisi tersebut hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Oh" polisi yang lebih pendek tersentak saat dirinya dibisikan sesuatu oleh rekannya. Lalu ia berbalik untuk melihat Sehun yang berada dipelukan Nyonya Kim. "Ah, saya bukan Sehun. Kenapa anda mengira saya Sehun? Karena wajah kami mirip ya? Hehe. Saya Luhan" polisi tersebut mengenalkan diri dengan membungkuk ke arah Tuan Kim. Dan Tuan Kim hanya dapat mematung memandang wajah Luhan yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun.

"Mari kita bicara diluar. Mayat Sehun perlu di periksa terlebih dahulu" Polisi yang lebih tinggi mengajak Tuan Kim untuk bicara di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Meninggalkan Nyonya Kim yang masih dengan tangis pilu-nya memeluk Sehun yang sudah tidak mempunyai nyawa. Dengan pergelangan tangan yang hampir putus.

Dan juga sepasang makhluk transparan yang mana tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek dari belakang membuat yang lebih pendek bersandar nyaman pada dada yang lebih tinggi, tangan mereka pun bertautan. Yang tinggi kemudian menaruh dagu lancipnya dibahu yang lebih pendek.

"Apa aku keterlaluan sama ibu Jongin?" tanya yang tinggi pada Jongin—yang lebih pendek- tepat disamping telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sehuniie. Tapi kurasa kau cukup keterlaluan meninggalkan ibu dengan cara begitu" jawab Jongin pada Sehuniie—Sehun, yang lebih tinggi- masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada ibunya yang sedang menangis memeluk Sehun dan juga beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan oleh tim medis, semakin membuat ibunya meraung dan mengucapkan; "Ibu juga mencintaimu Sehuniie" berulang-ulang.

"Berarti aku jahat ya?" Tanya Sehun lagi, seakan tidak memperdulikan tangisan seorang ibu yang sudah merawatnya selama ini.

Jongin menghela napas sebentar lalu menoleh kekanan dimana wajah Sehun berada, "Aku tidak tahu kau jahat atau tidak. Dilain sisi kau sangat tega meninggalkan ibu dan ayah dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain—" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan Jongin malah tersenyum. "Tak ku pungkiri aku juga menginginkanmu disini. Denganku" sambung Jongin yang sebelumnya mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku jadi tidak tega dengan ibu" lirih Sehun memfokuskan pandangan pada ibunya yang tengah meraung pada tim medis yang mencoba melepaskannya dari Sehun, karena mayat Sehun hendak diperiksa.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Bukannya menyesal. Hanya saja, aku—" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, tapi entah kenapa air matanya tidak bisa keluar. "Aku hanya ingin kita berkumpul seperti dulu. Dan karena kau tidak bisa kembali, jadi aku saja yang menyusulmu. Aku pikir ibu dan ayah juga akan menyusul nantinya"

Jongin memukul pelan bahu Sehun. "Tidak baik berbicara begitu. Ibu dan ayah, biarkan mereka menikmati masa tua dulu. Aku berharap semoga ada yang ibu ambil dari panti asuhan mungkin, untuk meramaikan rumah" Jongin mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada.

 _Kadang cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Jika kita terlalu cinta pada seseorang itu, dan dia telah tiada disisimu, kau pasti akan rela melakukan apa saja demi orang yang kau cintai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa Tahun Kemudian.**

"Haowen! Jangan lari-lari!"

"Ahaha, Wen-aa tunggu Tae!"

"Taeoh! Jangan ikuti Haowen!"

"Haowen mau nangkap kupu-kupu ma!"

"Hu'um! Tae juga!"

Sudah tahu siapa yang berlarian? Yup, itu Haowen dan Taeoh. Jika kalian penasaran mereka anak siapa, biar Ovie kasih tahu. Haowen itu anaknya Luhan, inget Luhan kan? Polisi yang bicara sama Tuan Kim waktu itu. Dan apa kalian masih ingat polisi tinggi yang menyapa Tuan Kim pertama? Ternyata dia adalah suaminya Luhan. Kita bisa panggil dia Park Chanyeol. Jadi Haowen adalah anak Luhan dan Chanyeol, sedangkan Taeoh adalah anak Chanyeol dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Intinya, Luhan menikahi seorang duda beranak satu yang ditinggal mati istrinya.

"Haowen! Nenek memanggil!" teriak Luhan pada Haowen yang berlarian di taman belakang bersama Taeoh.

Haowen berjalan meninggalkan Taeoh yang masih asik mengejar kupu-kupunya bersama tiga anjing yang sudah besar—anjing Jongin. "Ada apa nek?" tanya Haowen saat sudah menghampiri neneknya yang duduk bersama ibunya di taman tersebut. Luhan sudah berhenti dari organisasinya—jadi polisi- dan memilih untuk menjadi ibu—ayah- rumah tangga saja. Cukup Chanyeol saja yang bekerja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Nenek hanya merindukanmu, panggil Taeoh kesini juga" Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan nyaring bocah berumur tiga tahun tersebut memanggil yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Hhh.. Ada apa Wen-aa?" Tanya Taeoh yang tersenggal menghampiri mereka karena mengejar kupu-kupu tadi.

"Nenek mau bicara" ucap Haowen lalu duduk diantara mama-nya dan nenek-nya. Taeoh memandang neneknya dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Nenek mau menceritakan sesuatu. Kalian mau dengar 'kan?" Sontak saja dua bocah tersebut mengangguk semangat.

"Nah, coba kalian lihat foto ini" Neneknya membuka sebuah album yang cukup besar, dan tempampanglah foto-foto yang menampilkan dua remaja yang sangat dekat.

"Uh? Kok mukanya mirip Tae?" tanya Taeoh yang menunjuk seorang remaja di foto tersebut.

"Hu'um, yang ini juga mirip Haowen" Haowen ikut menimpali dengan menunjuk remaja yang satunya dan tangan satunya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Neneknyya tersenyum mendengar celoteh dua cucunya itu.

"Nah, kalian sudah dapat menangkap apa yang ingin nenek ceritakan" ucap neneknya, dan mereka memandang nenek-nya dengan bingung.

"Emang nenek mau cerita apa? Dan kenapa dua Hyung itu mirip dengan Tae dan Haowen?" tanya Taeoh kembali memandang foto tersebut.

"Kalian tahu? Hyung yang ini anak nenek, yang mirip Haowen itu sebenarnya hanya temannya. Tapi sudah nenek anggap anak sendiri. Kemudian saat mereka menginjak umur dewasa, mereka saling menyukai, nenek tentu saja tidak bisa melarang. Itu hak mereka kan?" Neneknya memandang dua cucunya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan 'ayo lanjutkan nek'. Luhan yang mendengar tadi pun hanya dapat memandang mereka dalam diam sambil tersenyum, ia sudah pernah diceritakan oleh 'ibu'nya itu sebelumnya.

"Mereka menjalani hubungannya baik-baik saja selama—umm- sekitar dua tahun dan mereka bahkan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi, namun—"

"Dua Hyung ini sekarang dimana nek?" si sulung bertanya memotong ucapan neneknya.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan dulu Tae" Tegur Luhan pada anaknya. Dan Tae hanya memandang ibu serta neneknya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Neneknya tersenyum kemudian.

"Tidak apa, nenek lanjutkan ya" kedua nya mengangguk semangat—lagi. "Namun mereka harus dipisahkan dengan takdir" Neneknya memberi jeda.

"Takdir? Apa itu takdir?" kali ini si bungsu yang bertanya.

"Takdir itu sesuatu yang sudah di gariskan Tuhan untuk kita" Itu Ibunya yang menjawab, Luhan hanya tersenyum pada kedua anaknya yang memandangnya.

"Mereka harus berpisah selama beberapa minggu" Neneknya menunduk melihat foto di album tersebut. "Hyung yang ini sakit keras, lalu dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit dengan waktu yang lama" neneknya menunjuk foto remaja yang memiliki wajah mirip Taeoh, itu Jongin. "Tapi ia tidak bertahan lama, dan setelah beberapa bulan dirawat, ia meninggal" Neneknya menarik napas panjang, dan entah dapat naluri dari mana, dua bocah tersebut mengusap punggung orang yang mereka tau sebagai neneknya itu. Membuat neneknya tersenyum.

"Lalu yang ini, kekasihnya. Ia juga meninggal karena tidak tahan ditinggal Hyung yang ini" Neneknya menunjuk remaja yang satunya, itu Sehun. Lalu menunjuk foto Jongin lagi.

"Dia kemana nek?" tanya Taeoh.

"Dia bunuh diri" dan keduanya menutup mulut dengan dramatis. Namanya juga bocah.

"Kenapa dia bunuh diri nek?"

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu tahu. Tapi yang pasti nenek senang karena kalian mau menjadi cucu nenek. Kalian mengingatkan nenek pada dua putra nenek. Haowen yang mirip Sehun Hyung, dan Taeoh yang mirip Jongin Hyung. Nenek rasa kalian adalah reinkarnasi mereka. Dan nenek rasa nenek perlu berterima kasih pada Ibumu karena sudah melahirkan kalian berdua" ucap neneknya panjang lebar membuat dua bocah tersebut sempat tertegun dan mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi Taeoh bukan lahir dengan Ibu yang sekarang nek" ucap Taeoh polos membuat neneknya menahan tawa.

"Sama saja" ucap neneknya lagi lalu memeluk dua cucu angkat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti cucu kandung tersebut.

Di lain sisi, dua sosok transparan yang duduk dibawah pohon taman tersebut memandang takjub dua bocah yang mana wajahnya sangat mirip dengan mereka—Sehun dan Jongin. Posisi mereka kali ini dengan Jongin yang duduk didepan Sehun dan Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Seandainya kita masih hidup ya. Mungkin kita akan memiliki anak yang lucu seperti itu" monolog Jongin dan tentu saja Sehun mendengarnya.

"Dengan aku yang ada disisimu saja sudah sangat bahagia. Walaupun kita sudah berupa roh, syukuri saja selama kita masih bersama Jongin-ah" bisik Sehun yang meletakkan dagu runcingnya pada bahu Jongin.

"Iya juga. Aku akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk itu" Jongin tersenyum masih dengan memandang Haowen dan Taeoh didepan sana. Sehun pun turut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman manis Jongin.

Dan pada akhirnya semua mendapat jalan masing-masing. Jika dulu dipenuhi dengan tangis, duka dan kesedihan. Namun sekarang mereka sudah bahagia dengan alam dan keinginan masing-masing. Biarlah seperti itu yang penting mereka bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Yayy.. Akhirnya yang ini tamat, yeah walau Ovie akuin akhirnya gaje banget.**

 **Untuk Cause I Love You mungkin update setelah lebaran. Maklumin ya.**

 **Maafkan Ovie karena gabisa bikin Sehun ketemu dengan Kim Kai atau apalah yang mirip Jongin. Idenya emang dari awal begini. Dengan reinkarnasi Sehun dan Jongin menjadi bocah haha.**

 **Waktu Jongin yang mau meninggal itu. Ovie perlu beberapa tissue menulisnya hiks. Padahal ceritanya gak terlalu sedih kaliya. Haha.**

 **Oke, last. Rnr pls~**

 **Big Thaks To:**

 **Kamong Jong** ; **SooBabyBee** ; **hunkaiship14** ; **kimm bii** ; **meliarisky7** ; **Kim Kai Jong** ; ariska; nadia; cute; cute; Guest; Jun-yo

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
